


Forest Fire Week 2018

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's like the sister that Keith has to deal with barging into his room all the time, F/M, Kidge Week 2018, some are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: 7 days. At least I think.1) They play capture the flag2) Weird ass fashion show3) In which Keith listens to Prince's songs4) Bonding over "emo" music (and ranting about being emo)5) Game Developer AU6) Keith has a thing or two to say about love7) Pidge just wants to sleep





	Forest Fire Week 2018

(Platonic Kidge) (Hints of Klance)

Shiro was known for being a good leader. Many people would agree on that. 

But on him picking the best teams? Not so much.

* * *

It all started this morning. Keith was in his room, doing god knows what, when Allura (rudely) barged in. He almost backpedaled at the face paint streaked across the princess's face. "Can I help you-?" 

"CAPTURE THE FLAG! SHIRO'S ORDERS!" She yelled, and then she was gone.  _Capture the flag?_

Oh god.

* * *

Once he was down at the bridge with the rest of the group, looking  _very_ underdressed compared to their "warpaint", armor, and color-coded bandanas. "What's going on..?"

Shiro, who was currently having a conversation with Hunk, just tossed him a green scarf. "You're on Pidge's team."

Keith whipped around to see Pidge glaring angrily at him. He winced. (Let's just say they weren't exactly on good terms at the moment.) "Uh, Shiro? Is there any way I could be on a team... _not_ with Pidge?" 

The older man sighed. "Listen, you're both on the same team so I'm guessing she won't do anything to you personally. Besides, you've got Lotor on your team now. It's better than Lance."

Keith frowned at that. How the hell was Lotor better than Lance? He had that snobby prince aura to him, even when he tried to be nice. Still, he didn't say anything about that. Better not piss off the man now. Otherwise Pidge would probably get _permission_ to attack him. 

He looked over at Lance, who was leaning against the wall by himself. The paladin didn't have his normal grin on his face, instead wearing a frozen frown like how Keith used to. Keith made a mental note to ask him how he was later. 

But first, he was going to have to deal with Pidge.

* * *

"Okay, so the flags will be on either side of the hall. Keith, your team," Pidge bristled at the team being referred to as "Keith's." "will be on that end, and Allura, you make sure Lance and Hunk are on the other end." Allura saluted and began ushering the two boys down the hall. Lotor turned to the remaining two.

"So how exactly do you play this 'capture the flag'?" 

Pidge groaned, and Keith had to stifle back a snort. Judging by how much time Shiro had spent with the prince, you'd expect him to know these things. "Basically you have to go to the other team's side and take their flag. But you have to run quick while on their side, since if they shoot you-same goes with Keith's sword and my whatever-it-is-and your shield isn't up to deflect it you're out of the game." Pidge explained. 

"So the chest plates Allura has given us will prevent us from being stabbed?"

Keith was almost about to cry now, and in return the younger paladin shot him a look. "Yes."

"Ah," Lotor nodded. When the man finally left to go speak with Shiro, Keith leaned down to talk into Pidge's ear. "You think he's gonna make us lose?"

The girl flinched at the sudden voice in her ear, but replied (rather gruffly), "Better not. Or he's going to be stuck in that cell for a month."

Keith gulped.

* * *

_Ready...set...GO._

Both teams charged at one another, both intent on not losing. Lasers and slashes and a whole ton of sparks flew everywhere recklessly.

Allura was the first one out. She got agitated too easily and spent most of her time screaming at Shiro about how he was an asshole for making them play this "stupid Earthling game that would be so quiznackingly dumb that a normal child could succeed in taking down both teams". (Needless to say she was out on her own choice.) Soon after Lotor was out too, mainly because a certain red paladin had somehow honed his fighting skills and took the tall prince down in the span of a few seconds...only for Shiro to reinstate him back. Now it was down to the four teenagers (and 10,000 man). Team Forest Fire on one end, Team Taller (no shit they named themselves "Taller") on the other. 

"BONZAI!" Lance screamed, charging down the hall at the two, Hunk close on his tail. Pidge leaped over one of the stray weapons and whipped her bayard at the taller boy like a grappling hook. Unfortunately, he dodged it and began making his way closer to their fort, where Lotor and Pidge were on defense. 

Meanwhile, Keith was sneaking over to Hunk and Lance's unguarded base, careful not to make a sound. He crept up to the totem and, planting his feet firmly on the ground, began to yank at the long pole. 

Shit. 

Why was this so hard?

"Because we superglued it to the floor."

Oh fuck. He began pressing the button to turn on his shield, but it wouldn't budge.  _ohmyfuckinggodohmyfuckinggodohshit-_

Pidge was going to  _kill_ him. 

Tentatively he turned his head around and was face to face with Hunk-and his blaster. "Uh...hi?"

Hunk smiled. "Duck."

Keith began to run. He swooped under the bigger man's arm and began to run like his ass was on fire, deflecting as many shots as possible while running back to his base. 

...only the edge of his shoe was caught on the rope, and he went down. 

Hunk was approaching, he was going to die (either by the hands of Hunk or Pidge). He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow-

-and found a smaller body on top of him, holding a bright fluorescent blue shield up against Hunk's lasers, wincing slightly at the impact. "What are you-" "Pidge you know you're screwed either way right-"

"Sword and shield Hunk."

"Yeah, I know those are your positions, but what do they have to do with anything-"

"Sword. And. Shield."

"Where is this going-"

"WE'RE THE MOTHERFUCKING SWORD AND SHIELD HUNK. WE'RE FUCKING DEFENSE AND OFFENSE. WE'RE FUCKING INVINCIBLE." 

"Wha-" Hunk was about to say, before the gremlin tackled him to the ground.

And then Pidge was off, with the flag and a 5'7" man looped under her right arm. Hunk began chasing after them, and Lance was standing in front of Team Forest Fire's fort, looking like a goalie preparing for the ball. She ran right around him and-in a beautiful display that almost drove Keith to tears-stabbed the flag right next to Lotor's foot, making him yelp. 

"And Team Forest Fire wins with Pidge as the leader." Shiro's voice crackled over the loudspeaker. Lance snorted. "You mean Keith and Pidge. Lotor barely did shit." He muttered.

"I heard that Lance." Lotor said.

"Eh. I couldn't care less." He replied, rubbing Pidge's head. "How'd you even beat us?"

Pidge grinned and turned towards Keith, who was also making the same shit eating face. And in perfect unison:"We're the motherfucking sword and shield."

* * *

ending needs help, I know, but goddammit it's almost 12 AM FUCK-

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot. Sorry.
> 
> Also the first chapter was written in pure desperation to be done.(which means 2 hours with 1 hour and 45 minutes spent looking up The Last Airbender fanart.)
> 
> First one involves Pidge confusing the shit out of Hunk with her words.


End file.
